1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to compression garments and, more particularly, to a compression stocking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compression stocking—such as a foot and leg stocking—is a medical garment designed specifically for applying continuous pressure to a foot and leg. The compression stocking known in the related art is typically made from an elastic material that can resiliently stretch around the foot and leg to provide compression therapy thereto. The stocking is commonly used in treating a variety of vascular- and circulatory-related conditions—such as lymphedema, chronic vein insufficiency (CVI), post-sclerotherapy, deep vein thrombosis, edema, varicose veins, spider veins, and other vein diseases and disorders. The stocking can also reduce other conditions of a leg and/or foot—including, but not limited to, those related to aching, burning, heaviness, numbing, poor circulation, swelling, tingling, and tiredness in or of the foot and/or leg—and inhibit progression of various venous disorders thereof.
Because the known compression stocking is necessarily tight-fitting, one common problem is difficulty in donning and doffing it. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that many patients who wear the compression stocking are overweight, elderly, and/or suffer from arthritis. Such conditions can prevent these patients from possessing the amount of dexterity and strength commonly required for such donning and doffing. For example, the donning of the compression stocking requires the patient to slide the stocking over the free end of his or her foot and pull the stocking up and over the corresponding leg. Many patients either are unable to reach the foot or have insufficient strength to hold onto and pull the tight-fitting stocking over the foot and up along the leg. Of course, since the doffing of the compression stocking is essentially the reverse process of this, these patients also either have insufficient strength to hold onto and push the tight-fitting stocking down along the leg and off the foot or are unable to reach the foot.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a compression stocking donning and doffing of which is relatively easy. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for a compression stocking donning and doffing of which requires a relatively less amount of dexterity and strength. There is a need in the related art for such a compression stocking donning and doffing of which also does not require the patient to hold onto the stocking and either pull it up or push it down along the corresponding leg.